bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons: Clash of Bloonpires
Bloons: Cash of Bloonpires, is a game kind of like Clash of Clans. It does not involve tracks at all, and cannot be compared to Bloons Monkey City, take note this is not a joke conception, and is legitimate. This is created by ZathusTheMageV. There is a campaign, or you can target friends on NinjaKiwi. Bulidings Resource Towers Bloontonium Mine: Mines bloontonium, which is used to create Mechanical Towers. Mines 1 every 2 seconds. Stores up to 500 at once. Cost: 1000 Empire Cash. Bloontonium Storage Tanks: Adds 1000 to maxinum Bloontonium amount. Cost: 800 Empire Cash. Cash Mint: Creates cash, which is used to hire monkeys for battle. Makes 1 every 2 seconds. Stores up to 500 at once. Cost: 1000 Empire Cash. Bank: Adds 1500 to maxinum Cash amount. Cost: 800 Empire Cash. Army Related Barracks: Allows the training of Dart Monkeys, Boomerang Monkeys, Ninja Monkeys, and Sniper Monkeys. Cost: 750 EC. (From on Empire Cash will be shortened to EC.) Mechanical Industry: Allows the creation of Bomb Shooters, and Dartling Guns. Cost: 750 EC. Deluxe Training Barracks: Allows the training of Super Monkeys, and Monkey Engineers. Cost: 2000 EC. Aeronautics Research Facility: Allows the making of Heli-Pilots, and Monkey Aces. Cost: 2000 EC. Monkey Magic Class: Allows the training of Ice Monkeys, Monkey Apprentices, and Dreadnought Monkeys. Cost: 3000 EC. Other Machinery Enhancements: Allows the creation of Glue Gunners, and Bloonchippers. Cost: 3000 EC. Altar of the Monkey Gods: Allows training of Sun Avatars, and Vengeful Avatars. Cost: 12,000 EC. Defenses Tack Shooter: Basic attacker. Fires tacks in a moderate range in eight directions. Each tack deals 5 HP. In large groups, can be deadly. It fires oncee every 1.5 seconds. Cost: 300 EC. Bomb Cannon: Has moderate range, and deals 8 HP damage. Fires once every three seconds. It has 25 HP. Cost: 500 EC. Sniper Tower: Has a massive range, deals 18 HP, but fires once every eight seconds. It has 30 HP, a little bit more than the Bomb Cannon. Cost: 1250 EC. Dreadnought Rock: A Dreadnought Monkey stands on top of it. Has a small range, but all enemies that walk through it take 1 HP every .5 seconds. It has a solid 45 HP. Cost: 2300 EC. Ice Rock: An Ice Monkey stands on top of it. All enimies that walk through it are slowed to 50% speed. Its solid, but not as much as a Dreadnought Monkeys, with only 40 HP. Cost: 1000 EC. Wizard Pillar- A tall stone pillar. A Monkey Apprentice stands on top, with purple magic on both hands. Sends out a five-enemy chaining lightning bolt that deals 6 damage every 3 seconds. It has 30 HP though. Cost: 3000 EC. Temple of the Monkey God: Very powerful tower. Has a solid 100 HP. Fires a large sunray that deals 12 HP every second! It has a large range, 2x bigger than a Sniper Tower. Most units can't reach it. Cost: 50,000 EC. Research Buildings Researching plays a key factor in evolving your army for warfare. Each unit type has five different researches, each one stronger than the last. It requires one of these buildings, and a Research Interface will show up. Monkey University: Allows research for Dart Monkeys and Boomerang Monkeys. Firing Range: Allows research for Glue Gunners, Sniper Monkeys, and Dartling Gunners. Munitions and Explosives Industry: Allows research for Bomb Shooters. NMAC: or National Monkey Aeronautics Center... Allows research for Monkey Aces and Heli Pilots. Mechanical Engineering Institute: Allows research for Bloonchippers and Monkey Engineers. Bloonjitsu Dojo: Allows research for Ninja Monkeys. Super Awesome Laboratory: Allows research for Super Monkeys. Diety Worship Grounds: Allows research for Sun Avatars and Vengeful Monkeys. Thermal Tech: Allows research for Ice Monkeys and Dreadnought Monkeys. Magus Study Hall: Allows research for Monkey Apprentices. Units Dart Monkey- Throws a dart, it deals 2 damage, has 10 HP, and moves at a moderate speed. It is trained in the barracks building, and costs 50 Cash to hire. Time: 30 seconds. Boomerang Monkey- Throws a boomerang, that arcs around, dealing 5 damage. Moves slower than a Dart Monkey, but has 14 HP. It is trained in the barracks, and costs 120 Cash to hire. Time: 2 minutes. Ninja Monkey- Throws ninja stars rapidly, which do 2 damage, moves very fast, but only has 8 HP. It is trained in the barracks, and costs 100 Cash to hire. Time: 2 minutes, 40 seconds. Sniper Monkey- Shoots powerful shells slowly, which do 8 damage. Moves at the same speed as the Dart Monkey. He has 18 HP. Its trained in the barracks, and costs 300 Cash to hire. Time: 3 minutes, 10 seconds. Bomb Shooter- Shoots AOE munitions at a slow fire rate, but faster than a Sniper Monkey. A monkey stands behind it, pushing it for effect. It has a good 25 HP, each shell deals 8 HP, and moves rather slowly, as the cannon is very heavy. It is trained in the Mechanical Industry. It costs 500 Bloontonium. Time: 3 minutes. Dartling Gun- Fires a dart once every second, but they aren't very accurate. Each one deals 1 damage. It has a good 20 HP, but moves very slow. It is created in the Mechanical Industry building. It costs 800 Bloontonium, and takes four minutes, and thirty seconds to produce. Monkey Engineers- Monkey technicians armed with a nail gun that deals 5 damage. He can also go stationary and set up a Sentry Gunner that stays for three seconds. The Sentry Gunner sends out spreadshots extremely rapidly, each bullet dealing 1 damage. His HP is 18. He moves slightly faster than a Dart Monkey, and is trained in the Extreme Training Barracks. It costs 420 cash to hire. Time: 3 minutes, 45 seconds. Super Monkey- Super Monkeys fire red balls of laser energy every 2 seconds. Each energy blast deals 10 damage, he has 25 HP, and moves slightly slower than a Ninja Monkey. It is trained in the Extreme Training Barracks. It costs 800 cash to hire. Time: 10 minutes. Heli-Pilots- Flys through air. Most defenses cant hit it. (Cannons, Ice, Dreadnought). But because of this advantage, it only has 12 HP. It drops a bomb directly below it every 3 seconds, each doing 5 HP. It moves a littlle bit faster than a Dart Monkey. Every five bombs it will instead drop a Hyperbomb which does 10 HP instead. It stuns towers for three seconds as well. It costs 1300 Bloontonium. Time: 4 min, 45 seconds. Monkey Ace- Flys as fast as a Ninja Monkey runs. It can take damage from Cannons, Sniper Towers, and ToTMG, but it has 30 HP. Fires two streams of darts every 0.5 seconds. It is constantly moving in strange ways (like BTD5 Aircraft Carrier, but slower shooting). It costs 2000 Bloontonium, and takes 8 minutes to create. Monkey Apprentice- Student of monkey wizardry. Takes half damage from Dreadnought Rocks, Ice Rocks, and Wizard Pillars. It also has 12 HP, but gains some when it uses the power armor ability. Power armor spawns after 10 seconds, giving it 25 HP. It moves half speed of a Dart Monkey. It fires a purple blast of energy every 5 seconds, that deal 12 damage. It costs 1250 Cash, and 200 Bloontonium. Time: 8 min, 30 sec. Ice Monkey- A small white-furred monkey. It has 15 HP, and fires iceballs every 2 seconds, that freeze defenses for 1 second. It has an armor ability like the Monkey Apprentice. Ice armor increases HP to 50! But its hard to earn. The tower must have been shot once, and must not take damage again for 10 seconds!!! It also increases fire rate to .5 seconds. It moves a little bit faster than a Dart Monkey. It costs 750 Cash, and 500 Bloontonium. It only takes 3 minutes to train though. Dreadnought Monkey- The opposite of the Ice Monkey. Blasts lasers at the defenses, that deal 15 damage over 5 seconds. The Monkey stops to fire though. It takes 1.5 seconds to charge it, and if attacked, is disrupted. It has 18 HP. If it takes damage, but not again for another 8 seconds, it gains Pheonix Armor that gives it 45 HP, and increases fire rate to be much faster. It costs 1500 Cash, 450 Bloontonium. It takes 12 minutes to train. Glue Gunner- Blasts globs of glue at defenses. It acts more as a Bloon Liquifier upgrade, dealing 2 damage a second over 4 seconds. It fires once every ten seconds due to its power. A few could take out a Temple of The Monkey God. It moves exceptionally slow though. It has a whopping 50 HP, and is very powerful, making it stronger than a Super Monkey. It costs 4000 Bloontonium though, as well as 20 minutes to create. Bloonchippers- Machines that oddly enough, only attract Bloon Guards, and not towers. But! It will use the Bloons as ammunition to shoot back out at towers, kind of like a demented machinery vaccum cleaner of death. Each bloon fired out does five damage, plus how many layers the bloons have on it. Examples= Red Bloon: 5+1, Black Bloon= 5+6. It has 45 HP, but moves a little bit faster than a cannon. It costs 2500 Bloontonium, and 15 minutes to create. Sun Avatars- Majestic demigods of the sun. Fires a magic sunray every two seconds, that deals 12 damage. Two of these could easily take down a Temple of The Monkey God with their incredible 60 HP! It has a range as far as the TotMG, so that way the two forces could brawl it out. It moves at half-speed of a Cannon due to its heavily built, armored body. Costs 20,000 Cash, and 15,000 Bloononium. It takes 1 hour to summon. It is an amazing soilder but there might be one more... Vengeful Monkeys- The demonic figure of monkeys. It is strangely more powerful than the Sun Avatars even though good always reigns over evil. They possess an emperor, a being that replaces ToTMGs, the Temple of the Demon Monkey under certain circumstances(create 666 Vengeful Monkeys, and no Sun Avatars). It has 75 HP, moves as fast as a cannon, and fires 2 Chaotic Blasts, which are red that deal 20 damage! It fires 2x faster than a Sun Avatar. It costs 50,000 Cash, and 30,000 Bloontonium. It takes 5 hours to create. Research You can build a research facility that has a seperate tab for each createable unit. each unit has 5 different researches. The first three are pretty generic such as speed, health, etc., but start to branch off into unique characteristics such as Jump Kicks for Ninja Monkeys, or Lightning Tempest for Monkey Apprentices. The first three are always in this order: 1. +10% HP, 2. +25% Speed, 3. +15% attack speed. Bloons You might be wondering why this game is called Bloons: Clash of Bloonpires. So far there have been no bloons. Well here they are. If you buy Bloon Inflation Center, you can create Bloons which will protect your buildings in addition to towers. What makes bloons different is their strengths based on RBE, and because they a MOBILE army of defenders, which can attack your guys before they even enter any defense's range. I think it's pretty standard how you can create every bloon type in the game, but a few have special tweasks to their preformance. It gets kind of BMC here with the having to buy more bloon types, and buildings for Regrow/Camo types. Unlike the TD Series, there are no bloons inside these ones, with exceptions of all MOAB class bloons carrying 4 Ceramics x MOAB Class Level. Ex: BFB= Level 2 MOAB Size, carries 8 Ceramics. DDT is classified as a Level 2 MOAB. Every bloon attacks every three seconds, minus MOAB, which attack every eight. Bloon Types Red Bloon: Has 5 HP. Moves very slow. Not a reliable defender when your a high level, or even low level for that matter. Deals 3 damage. Blue Bloon: Has 8 HP. Moves slightly faster. Not very reliable either. Deals 5 damage. Green Bloon:Has 10 HP. Significantly faster than a Red Bloon. Pretty good in groups. Deals 7 damage. Yellow Bloon: Has 14 HP. A good choice of early-game defender. Useful in groups like the Green Bloon. Deals 10 damage. Pink Bloon: 16 HP. Fastest of the basic bloons. Extremely good choice, being the ninjas of the Bloon Empire. Deals 12 damage. Lead Bloons: 18 HP. Immune to sharp objects. Move rather slowly though. Deals 18 damage being made of lead. Black Bloon: Strong early game bloon, and immune to explosives. Has 22 HP, and deals 15 damage. White Bloon: Equal to the Black Bloon, but uneffected by ice attacks. Orange Bloon: Equal to the Black, and White Bloonss, but immune to fire and Sun God Rays. Zebra Bloons: Has 25 HP. Immune to explosives, and ice attacks. Deals 18 damage. Rainbow Bloons: Has 28 HP. Immune to fire, explosives, and ice. Deals 22 damage. Ceramic Bloons: Has 32 HP. These are the titans of COMMON bloon warfare. Deals 25 damage. MOABs: Large blimps with massive durability. Has 50 HP, and deals 35 HP. BFBs: Giant blimps with amazing durability. Has 65 HP, and deals 42 HP. ZOMGs: Gargantuan blimps with unmatchable durability. Has 80 HP, and deals 50 HP. DDTs: Nimble, yet titanic blimp, though not very strong. Has 45 HP, and deals 28 HP. Buildings Required For Bloon Types Bloon Inflation Center: Allows the inflation of bloon defenders. Cost: 2000 EC. Average Bloon Research: Allows the creation of Red-Pink Bloons. Cost: 2200 EC. Thermal Investment Facility: Allows the creation of Black-Rainbow Bloons. Cost: 4000 EC. Tough Shells Inc.: Allows the creation of Lead and Ceramic Bloons. Cost: 6000 EC. Mini Blimp Museum: Allows the creation of MOABs. Cost: 10,000 EC. Industry of Higher Aircraft: Allows creation of BFBs and DDTs. Cost: 13,000 EC. Aircraft Yard of Evil Gueniusness: Allows creation of ZOMGs. Cost: 70,000 EC.(ZOMGs are really powerful. Do not deny this cost). Achievements Achievements are in-game quests that earn you Honor points. If you honor the Monkey God's tasks and fulfill them, you will be feared across the Monkey Nation. Different achievements have different criteria, which are shown below. A New Challenger: Name Your City. Honor Points: 10. Difficulty: Very Easy. Growing City: Have a Monkey Population of 20. Honor Points: 15. Difficulty: Very Easy. Defend Yourself: Defend 5 Different Invasions. Honor Points: 25. Difficulty: Easy. Banker: Own 3 Banks. Honor Points: 20. Difficulty: Easy. Soilder: Have Made 50 Attacking Units In Your Carreer. Honor Points: 25. Difficulty: Easy. Do You Even Dig?: Build 5 Bloontonium Mines. Honor Points: 30. Difficulty: Easy. Do You Even Lift?: Lose 5 Attempts At Raiding. Honor Points: 15. Difficulty: Easy. Rampage: Destroy 5 Cities Within 8 Minutes. Honor Points: 25. Difficulty: Easy. Cash King: Build 25 Banks. Honor Points: 35. Difficulty: Normal. Successful Monkey: Reach Level 8. Honor Points: 25. Difficulty: Normal. General: Have Made 200 Attacking Units In Your Carreer. Honor Points: 40. Difficulty: Normal. Hit Me With Your Best Shot: Build 25 Defense Towers. Honor Points: 40. Difficulty: Normal. Biggest Hypocrit Ever: Manufacture 50 Bloons. Honor Points: 35. Difficulty: Normal. Die Hard: Lose 20 Attempts At Raiding. Honor Points: 30. Difficulty: Normal. Not Just Birds Anymore: Build 5 Flying Units. Honor Points: 45. Difficulty: Normal. Monkey Hamlet: Grow A Population of 100. Honor Points: 40. Difficulty: Normal. Monkey Mayor: Reach Level 15. Honor Points: 35. Difficulty: Normal. Berserk: Destroy 50 Cities Within 20 Minutes. Honor Points: 55. Difficulty: Hard. Bloon Mougle: Manufacture 200 Bloons. Honor Points: 50. Difficulty: Hard. You Love Me: Summon 10 Sun Avatars. Honor Points: 60. Difficulty: Hard. You Hate Me: Summon 10 Vengeful Monkeys. Honor Points: 60. Difficulty: Hard. Let There Be Light: Build A Temple of The Monkey God. Honor Points: 65. Difficulty: Hard. Corrupted Land: Discover The Temple of The Demon Monkey. Honor Points: 70. Difficulty: Hard. Monkey King: Reach Level 24. Honor Points: 85. Difficulty: Very Hard. The Greedy Monkey: Have 50 Banks. Honor Points: 75. Difficulty: Very Hard. Demonic Overlord: Summon 150 Vengeful Monkeys. Honor Points: 80. Difficulty: Very Hard. Land Owner: Have 120 Tiles Under Your Command. Honor Points: 80. Difficulty: Very Hard. Monkey City: Have A Population of 300. Honor Points: 75. Difficulty: Very Hard. Admiral: Build 800 Attacking Units. Honor Points: 100. Difficulty: Nigh Impossible. Monkey Emperor: Reach Level 50. Honor Points: 120. Difficulty: Nigh Impossible. Religous City: Summon 300 Sun Avatars, and 300 Vengeful Monkeys. Honor Points: 150. Difficulty: Nigh Impossible. (Hidden)You Are Awesome If You Get This: Reach Level 100. Honor Points: 250. Difficulty: Nigh Impossible. Bloon Creator: Manufacture 2000 Bloons Honor Points: 130. Difficulty: Nigh Impossible. The True Monkey Lord: Get All Other Achievements. Honor Points: 300. Difficulty: Godly. You should have 2300 Honor Points After Getting All of These(if math is correct). Category:Games